The overall goal of the Montana Minority Apprenticeship Program (MAP) is to increase the pool of underrepresented minority high school students, specifically American Indians, who have the interest and potential to pursue careers in biomedical/behavioral research and the health professions. Additionally, the Montana MAP will offer opportunities for K-12 inservice teachers of minority students to update their knowledge and skills in modern research tools and techniques as well as to strengthen their teaching skills. A total of 20 students and five (5) teachers will be recruited from an established network of 29 Montana reservation schools with significant American Indian enrollment. The main component of the MAP will be a structured 'hands on' summer research experience for both students and teachers under the direction of active biomedical/behavioral research mentors. Specific aims of the Montana MAP are: a. to provide minority high school students with a personalized 'hands- on' exposure to biomedical/health-related research and special enrichment activities; b. to provide K-12 inservice and preservice teachers of minority students an opportunity to participate in health-related research and update their knowledge, skills and abilities in teaching exciting, discovery-oriented science; c. to allow biomedical research scientists to serve as mentors for minority students and teachers and to play a key role in developing the content of precollege education; d. to provide follow-up activities during the academic year for both participating minority students and teachers; e. to strengthen partnerships between reservation K-12 schools and MSU by developing enhanced communications and activities between teachers, minority students, parents, counselors, and biomedical researchers; and f. to maintain a computer-based longitudinal tracking system to evaluate the impact of the Montana MAP on increasing the numbers of minority students enrolling in higher education and those graduating in a biomedical/health-related curriculum. During the academic year, students, teachers and mentors will keep in touch via a telecommunications network with conferencing, bulletin board and e-mail capabilities. In addition, students, teachers and mentors will make at least one trip to visit each other's institutions during the academic year.